Dippers bad day
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Dipper has had a bad day...and it's about to get worse! Post-Double Dipper!
1. Chapter 1

**Dippers bad day**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Dipper groaned. 10 hours! 10 hours of Stan making him lug around giant freakish statues! Everything hurt! Dipper entered the dark, quiet shack.

He was so tired! He could barely keep his eye open! It didn't help that he was covered in manure! Honestly, who builds statues out of manure?!

Dipper stumbled to the bathroom to have a shower. He tried to go to bed but collapsed hallway there on the couch and fell straight to sleep.

And that would be the end of our tail... or it would have been had Dipper in his sleep deprived state not forgotten to put his clothes back on...and wasn't currently laying spread out in front of Mabel and her entire slumber party...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dippers bad day ch.2**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

EEEWWW! Cried out Mabel in disgust at the sight of her naked twin brother, she then promptly began to barf into a nearby trashcan. Her friend Candy began to giggle peversly and take pictures on her cellphone. "He's so small." She couldn't help but comment. Grenda...just looked confused..."I have mixed feelings about what I'm seeing here!" She exclaimed honestly.

But it was Pacifica who was the most interested. Yes, I said Pacifica. Mabel being...well, Mabel. Offered her a place at her party in the hopes of burying the hatchet and possibly forging a friendship.

Pacifica, having nothing better to do...and sensing an opportunity to prank Mabel came with her friends...But even she hadn't anticipated something this good! And coupled with a juicy bit of gossip she wrangled from Mabel earlier...yes this would be good.

"You know, me and my friends could move Dipper." Offered Pacifica sweetly. Mabel was too busy vomiting and too eager to get Dipper out of her sight to be suspicious. "Fine, whatever! Just take him away!"

Pacifica and his friends were only too happy to oblige. When they'd left the shack. Pacifica quickly took pictures of him for herself, then she used her phone to look up the address of a certain red-heads house...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dippers bad day ch.3**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **BAM!**

Dipper groaned as he rubbed his head where he'd hit it...Wait, what had he hit it on? Disoriented, Dipper realized he was in some kind of small dark place.

Quickly Dipper felt around and crawled toward the light. Stepping out of it, he realized he'd been under a bed. _A bed? Why was I under a bed?_ Thought a still very dazed and tired Dipper as he got up to his feet-

 **EEK!**

Dipper turned around just in time to see a startled Wendy accidentally drop her tower and expose herself.

Dipper allowed himself only a few seconds to enjoy this wonder before he braced himself for a brutal beat down...that never came. He was amazed to see her instead rolling on the floor laughing...his amazement turned to horror when he realized why.

He was standing before her naked...his impossibly tiny genitals exposed for all to see...Humiliated and in tears. Dipper ran from the house...

…...

Shivering and miserable, dipper walked naked through the night. Frantically concealing himself to prevent further disaster...Only to quickly realize it was not to be. For in an alley he overheard some people talking...about a photo of his Genitals! Apparently it had gone viral! It was being called "worlds smallest wang'.

And when he heard who posted it-

 **PACIFICA!**

Screamed an enraged Dipper who ran toward her mansion...completely forgetting he was still naked...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dippers bad day ch.4**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Dipper was the first to admit that this was poorly planned. It was only when he was in Pacificas room that he remembered his nudity. He silently cursed his stupidity, especially for not bringing a camera!

For Pacifica was fast asleep buck naked! Despite his hatred for her he had to admit she was pretty. Still, he was here, he had no time to get anything else, he'd probably never get another opportunity like this again...

So he shrugged his shoulders; put aside his usual Dipperism, asked himself WWMD?, and just peed all over her. He peed all over her, her bed, her chair, her books, her trophies, her clothes, her lamp-

 **ZAP!  
GAH!**

 _Went too far with that last one._ Admitted Dipper to himself as he lost consciousness while his privates smoked...

…...

Dipper woke up strapped to a table to a sight that both aroused and terrified him: A naked, enraged Pacifica!

Seeing he was awake. She set to work. First, taking advantage of her bare body getting him aroused. She takes some needles, pours a strange chemical on them...then begins to intricately thread them through Dippers Wang skin.

There were no words to describe the agony Dipper went through the next hour as Pacifica shoved over several dozen needles into Dippers genitals.

Once she ran out, she brought out a defibrillator. "So the chemical is an electric accelerant and the needles are highly conductive...so yeah, this'll hurt." She says evilly.

 **ZAP!**

When it was all done, Dipper was barely alive...and his genitals were now an even more impossibly small, useless, charred husk.

Pacifica laughed. "Alright, now to seal the deal." She takes the camera she used to record the whole thing. She cracks her fingers.

"Right, first things first I need to send this to my family's editing studio and airbrush away all images of my naked body and me torturing you. Then I send a recording of your new shame to the world!" She says as she punches in the command-

 **send all**

Her grin left her and she paled. "What!? No! I meant just 'send'! JUST SEND!" Dipper would have enjoyed Pacific's downfall...if he weren't busy keeping himself from drowning in his own droll...

….. **Later**...

Dipper was back in his house fully-clothed lying on his bed. "Well, my social life is over. And I'm sterile and impotent in ways I didn't think were possible...on the other hand I saw two naked girls and Pacifica was humiliated and thrown in jail"...

Dipper frowned then turned to his twin. "Mabel, I'm confused. Is this a happy ending or a sad ending?"

"It's an ending! Isn't that enough!?"...

…...

THE END

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
